User talk:Mami-Chan
Welcome Feel free to leave me a message if you want to talk or anything! Just a warning but I'm also quite a talker so always expect supah longg messages. Mami~猫 Talkpage Messages Sig: Oh my goodness!!! You are so lame, ahahah! I thought it was going to be something serious and important. Got me all hyped up for nothing.. *shakes head. Ahaha, just kidding. So glad the super obnoxious Mami-chan I knew back then is finally back! (I'm just kidding, you're wonderful) And congratulations! Your sig looks just so fabulous that I'm honestly.... thinking about editing mine. XD ...And is that Taokaka? She is just so adorbs!! ~SSK Talkpage 18:04, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Ahaha, you are just so silly and actually I've just started reading re: now! And oh my goodness Mami! Look at what they did to Seidou-chan.. it's just too cruel.. v.v ~SSK Talkpage 23:59, March 24, 2015 (UTC) I believe it's fine. It is SP after all, ahahaha just kidding. I feel like they're just doing all those little skipping arounds to avoid so much gore. Remember the first season? It was all black, like oh my lord... just stop. Ahaha. But about the Sakura novel, I haven't. It hasn't even been released yet. Pages: Only until this series fully ends but about the pages I'm sure it'll be fine. Welcome back though Mami! ^^ ~SSK Talkpage 21:09, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Re:new props and live action Hi, I got your message. Yes, that can be put in the pop section. I am not at my home now so I will add those in the SasuSaku page at night because I want to find more info about it. If you know more info about it, feel free to add it. :) About the live action, I don't think that should be in the pop culture section because from what I heard (not sure if it is true), the live action is by SP. Pop Culture is info about the show popularity. Example: the Naruto character appears in other media other than its own media (P.S. Just example, not real :P = Naruto in Bleach, Naruto in Final Fantasy game, Naruto can be seen in the Korean drama etc), popular user(one of the example: Ryan Higa from youtube etc) use Naruto track/video to do a parody, popular artist in the internet draw a picture of Naruto (sorry, I don't know any artist), public advertisement about Naruto and many more. Here is the example of Pop Culture page from Final Fantasy Wiki Sure, go for it. :) ~SSK Talkpage 04:35, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Future Problems/Issues: Hi Mami-chan! I'm currently still on hiatus but I really want to thank you for updating all of the pages while I was away, and also for your help in keeping the community organized and together. Please feel free to leave me a message if there are any problems or issues that happen in the future. Thank you and I really appreciate your hardwork and dedication! I know words will never truly be enough, but thank you. I really appreciate it ^^ plus, you have my contacts as well. So don't be afraid to message me. Thank you! ~SSK Talkpage 18:17, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the gifs that I put in SasuSaku gallery, if they are edited by fans. But I'm sure they are canon. I still do not know the Wikia rules :(